Prom Is A Scary Place
by themeinboss
Summary: Nepeta goes to her school's yearly prom and gets a horrible surprise when she arrives. Based on a drawing I saw on Tumblr. Starting out with NepKat and Karezi, later on with Erifef and finally Fefeta, because Fefeta doesn't get enough love as a ship. Humanstuck, Schoolstuck, NoSburb/Sgrub AUs. T for Karkat's mouth, and I guess 2 girls kissing? I hope I don't suck at writing.


A/N: Well, here I am again. It's been approximately two months since I've written a single fanfiction, and I truly want to get back into writing. I saw a drawing posted onto Tumblr recently of Nepeta in a prom dress, crying, with the caption "Prom is a scary place" and that drawing and post is the inspiration for this fic. I pondered as to which ships to include, but knew I was going to begin with NepKat, but eventually settled with Fefeta as the second dominating ship. AUs used include PromStuck, NoSburb/Sgrub, and HumanStuck. Well, without further ado, I present: Prom Is a Scary Place.

Prom Is a Scary Place

Your name is Nepeta Leijohn, and things are definitely not going as you had imagined this night to be. Since your boyfriend Karkat Vantas had claimed that he had been sick and couldn't make it to the dance, you halfheartedly decided to just go to the dance without him. Since your school's dress code for the dance was strictly formal, you had dropped your normal attire of a partially tattered olive green trench coat, jeans, and your trademark dorky blue beanie with a cat face knitted onto it, and instead wore a flowing green dress, one with a skirt that reached to your knees that fit you snugly. You still wore your blue cat ears and tail, as you always did. It was a mainstay of your attire, a mark that stated your affinity with nature, and you absolutely loved them. Everything was set into place, and you were ready to have a good time.

Upon finally arriving to the dance however, you immediately knew something was wrong. When you enter, the people near the entrance give you this look of concern, and soon you see why. Dancing hand in hand with someone, Karkat Vantas was not only not as sick as he said he was, and you gasp as you see who that someone is. Terezi Pyrope, one of your trusted friends. The sight of them dancing together and smiling first filled your heart with anger, but soon, after observing them dance for a while, the feeling bottomed out, and you were left with this empty, sinking feeling. Not being able to contain the thoughts currently inside your head any longer, you walk up, some tears already forming in your eyes, and yell out "Karkat Vantas, how could you?! W-why?!" Finally noticing you, Karkat looks at you with a mean scowl and yells a retort. "How could I? How the fuck could I not? You know I was only dating you so that I could make Terezi jealous, fuckass. Who would ever want some stupid, cat-obsessed, ADHD piece of fuck like you?! I mean honestly, did you really think I loved you whatsoever?! You weren't even supposed to come since I claimed I wasn't going" The rant he's giving you is causing the couples around you to see what the loud commotion is, and the attention on you furthers your pained feelings. His words cut like knives as the flow of your tear ducts increases, and with one last look, your soul crushed in its entirety, you run to the restroom and slam the door shut before truly breaking down, bawling as you sit down aside one of the pale blue walls.

As you fight your way through your uncontrollable tears, you hear a commotion outside the bathroom door, and you attempted to get your mind off of the incredibly painful emptiness by listening in. "But Fef, I agreed wwith wwhat Kar wwas saying!" a voice who you could unmistakably recognize as Eridan Ampoura said, with that obvious stutter that he always had. "I don't care Ampoura, you douche! You could've just kept your stupid agreement with the idiocricies that Karkat just spewed out to YOURSELF. Nobody deserves to be treated like that, especially by pompous pricks like you and Karkat!" you heard his date, Feferi Peixies, exclaim. "F-fef, before you do anything rash…" you heard him say, obvious fear in his tone. "Rash? RASH? Fine, I'll show you rash!" she said, and you hear a loud thump, followed by what you believe to be the sound of Eridan's unconscious form hitting the wooden floor of the gymnasium. The fight over, your thoughts return to your beautiful Karkitty with another girl, and your tearducts soon well up once more. Suddenly, you hear the door to the restroom open and subsequently shut, and the little bolt lock tightened, and also hear Feferi say "Nepeta, are you alright?"

Seeing you bawling on the bathroom floor, Feferi immediately walks over to you and sits beside you. Taking notice of her existence in the room, you look over with tears in your eyes and answer with melancholy in your voice "N-n-no Fefurry, I don't think I am. I, I thought I had finally gotten my precious Karkitty to notice me, but it was all a furce!" you say, tossing your blue cat ears across the room. "S-shoosh Nepeta, you're going to be alright." Feferi says in an attempt to get you calmed down. "No I'm not! I don't think I'm ever going to be fine again! And you know what part of all of this hurts the most? I-I think he may be right." You tuck your head into your knees and begin to sob uncontrollably once more, the pain of the situation being unbearable. Suddenly you feel Feferi wrap your arms around you in a comforting hug, and it helps you calm down to a certain extent. "Nepeta," Feferi says in a matter-of fact fashion, "You're none of those stupid things he called you. I personally like your quirky personality, your obsession with cats, the whispy, mercurial way you can move around… All good things about you." She gives a small smile at you, and you give a small smile back because she's definitely cheered you up. "D-do you really mean it?" Feferi looks at you and her grip around you tightens, "Of course I do Nepeta, you're just too adorabubble! I don't know what Karkat was talking about, but he's definitely given up an awesome person." At the word adorabubble, you blush profusely. "By the way Fefurry, what happened to Eridan? I thought you brought him here as your date." You ask, not knowing what exactly happened to him. "Oh him? Well, let's just say there's some douche who passed out there on the dance floor" she says, giving you a smirk.

You talk in there for the longest of times in there, giggling and laughing at one another both with big smiles on your faces, before you realize your close proximity, and once you do you see a blush begin to form on her face. You can feel the heat of a blush forming on you too, and before you know it, you decide to take the initiative and close the gap between you, moving forward and pressing your lips towards hers. The kiss only lasts a few seconds, and you suddenly pull back and think _What the fuck did I just do?!_. Suddenly the tears return, and you mutter out an apology. "F-feferi, I'm so sorry, I just got lost in the moment. If you hate me for it, just tell me and get it over with. Just as well, nothing seems to be going right tonight." Feferi gives you a slightly shocked look, but then replies. "What do you feel sorry for? Sure, it was unexpected, but I really enjoyed it. And do you think I could ever hate you Nepeta? No, it's near impossible for anyone to hate you. In fact, I think I like you even more because of it." Smiling, she gives you a small, chaste peck on the lips and stands up, putting her arm out to help you get up. Once you do however, she stops you. "Hold it! I noticed you're missing something, one sec!" Confused, you realize that you're missing your cat ears! Feferi quickly remedies the situation however, and places them back onto your head, giving you a loving smile that radiated joy inside of you. "Hey, the night's still young and prom isn't over with. W-would you like to go dance with me for a while?" Feferi says, attempting to put her hand in yours. "Fur real? Of course I would!" you say, giving her a tight hug. After that the night was a happy blur. You danced with one another for a long time, taking breaks occasionally to get a glass of the punch they were serving or to talk to each other's friends. You also have your photo taken for the yearbook, a photo taken with the certain someone you found that truly made you happy. After all the festivities were over you left the dance hand and hand, the powerful emotion of love resonating around you and through the both of you.

And you wouldn't have it any other way.

A/N: Sorry if this is really bad, I haven't written in ages and I'm really kicking myself for it. Please give me a critique of my work if you want, I definitely need to know what I need to improve on. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot!


End file.
